


Fuck Mondays

by NihilismPastry



Series: Fic Trades [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Reader, Growling, Mentioned Somnaphilia, Morning Sex, Smoking Kink, ectodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You hated Mondays, but Sans knew how to make them more bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic trade I did with whoawicked over on tumblr. They asked for some lazy morning sex, with 'classic' Sans, and a smoking kink. So here we go!

You hated Mondays. Monday was that day when you were dragged back to work at that little bar off of Kensley Street, and had to work for shit tips. With customers who also hated Mondays, and a boss that wouldn't stop grabbing your ass. You wouldn't even consider going into work if it wasn't for the rent being due, and Christmas around the corner. Being the sole bread winner put a lot of stress on you, but you wouldn't take it back for the world. Your boyfriend, who was also an avid Monday hater, was good to you, and was doing his best despite his situation. Being a monster, a skeletal one at that, it wasn't like people were excited to hire him in your city. Even if he was easy to get along with, and was willing to get his hands dirty,monsters were still too  'new' for most people. Even if it had been a good year after the monsters were allowed off the mountain. 

Every Monday he went to the employment agency to see if there was any openings for a monster, and every Monday they would give him a resounding 'no', and a series of applications he could try for the week, before the process started all over again the very next Monday. Of course no one hired him, and that only served to get him antsy and stressed. 

So, the two of you whirled through your Saturday, soaked in your Sunday, and in the wee hours of Monday morning your pouted at your boyfriend. Your head on his bony shoulder, and arms around his thin waist. "Fuck Mondays."

The monster chuckled, a deep sound that always made your belly flip. "i know, but if they got rid of monday, ya'd be saying the same thing about tuesday."

You mulled his words over for a moment, before rolling your eyes and falling back amongst your pillows, sinking into your well used bed and shutting your eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Night Mr. Smart ass."

You felt something cold and hard press against your forehead. "night, kid."

* * *

And as usual, your clock made that hideous beeping sound that filled you with dread. You sat up, back popping, and shut the thing off before it got on your nerves. You blinked wearily for a moment, eyes adjusting to the light in the room. It took you a moment to realize that your bed mate was also awake. He was sitting up, a book on his lap, and a cigarette between his teeth. You watched the smoke curl around the inside of his ribs, sparking an iridescent blue, before escaping in billowing wisps. He almost looked like some kind of ghoul, like something out of those fantasy books your co-worker loved to read. He took another drag, and more smoke flooded his ribcage, curling and spiraling inside him, before escaping. 

You could watch him do that for hours. He just looked so relaxed while taking a cigarette break, and the way the smoke just escaped from his ribs was sexy. You twisted the rest of your body around, and crawled over to him. He took notice of you right away as he flicked some of the ash into his ashtray, and put his book on the floor. "mornin', babe."

"Hi." You pressed your lips to his cheek, the bone cold as always. "Sleep well?"

He shrugged, putting the cig back between his teeth. You would have scolded him for his messed up sleeping habits, but smoke curling inside his ribs caught your attention. This earned another low chuckle from the skeleton. "ya look like a cat with that expression. maybe i should start calling you kitty."

A smile curled on your lips as you pressed yourself closer against him, the smoke gliding across your skin when he 'exhaled'. "I wouldn't mind."

You took the cigarette from his teeth, and extinguished it again the metal ashtray as you pressed your lips to his mouth. He tasted like ash and tomatoes, a strange mixture that got you awake faster than the best energy drinks. His hands curled into your waist and pulled you onto his lap, your night dress pushing up and revealing your lack of underwear. The monster growled, and trailed his teeth down your neck. 

"guess you were serious, huh?" You hummed, not quite sure what he meant. "about fuck mondays. it's a tradition i can proudly accept."

You snorted, but slapped a hand to your mouth, your face going warm. That was actually a good one. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

 "coulda fooled me with how you're moaning in my lap." He nipped at your neck, and you moaned, further proving his point. "take off your dress, or i'm ripping it off." You quickly did as he asked, and flung the night dress into the general direction of the laundry pile. Sans had ripped your last one to shreds, you didn't want a repeat of that performance when you needed that money for rent. Once unclothed, he pressed a finger into you, your pussy easily taking the digit. "i was gonna fuck you while you were asleep," He said. "that pretty face and body just laying there, after being a fucking tease last night. lucky you woke up when you did."

You shuddered at the thought, your juices slicking your thighs. God, you wished he did wake you up that way. "Do it next time, alright."

His paused in his ministrations, eyelights searching your face, before his grin picked up at the edges. "cool. looks like you're a kinky bitch."

"You made me that way."

"damn straight." You gasped when you felt something warm and slick press against your stomach. A smack to your ass had you lifting yourself up, pulling yourself off of Sans's fingers, and hovering over the bright blue dick he had made for you. "now be a good girl and ride me." He took another cig out of the box, and fumbled around for a moment, before lighting it up. 

The moment smoke entered his ribs, you slammed yourself onto him, the dull ache of him stretch in you sending a shiver down your spine. He watched you with blank eye lights as you pushed yourself up and down his cock, not offering the least bit of help. Yet somehow, he felt as dominant as ever, just sitting there smoking. You fingers curled into his shoulders as you tried to pick up the pace, his thick cock hitting deep inside you. Moans bubbled to your lips, and sweat began to bead along your body. 

As you got closer to your orgasm, you began to get sloppy. Your grip on him loosened, and one hand dove down to massage your clit. A sharp smack to the ass made you yelp, and stop that all together. Sans removed the cigarette from between his teeth, and extinguished it on the ashtray, before grabbing your hips and slamming your down on him. His growls were low against your neck, and you could feel him twitching inside of you. You gasped when you felt his fingers dig deeper into your hips, and teeth biting against your neck. The added stimulant of pain was pushing you so close to the edge. 

"S-Sans, please can I cum?" He rubbed against your g-spot, heightening your arousal to almost painful levels. "Please let me cum!"

"go ahead, cum for me." You moaned and writhed against him as warmth flooded your body, and your muscles tensed. You were acutely aware of Sans still fucking you, his pace getting faster and rougher against you. "fuck, i love seeing you like this. undone, fucked, and mine."

He hunched forward, and cum began spurting into your body. The two of you just sat there for a few moments, the sun beginning to rise over the mountains, and lighting your room in its soft light. Sans leaned back against the pillows, dragging you down with him. He pet your hair for a few moments, while you basked in the soreness of a well fucked body.

That was one hell of a way to start a Monday. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! Originally I was gonna write Reader waking up to getting fucked, and ending with Sans smoking while Reader gives him a blow job. It didn't flow very well, and I also felt it didn't 'feel' lazy. So this turned out to be the finished product. 
> 
> Know what isn't lazy? Our tumblrs/AO3
> 
> http://whoawicked.tumblr.com/http://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
> 
> http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
